My Dark Princess
by zimmyvsdibbeh
Summary: Zim saves Gaz over the summer, and they become a...couple. Zim takes to her to prom, and nothing will, ever, EVER be the same! Crappy summary, just read it EARTH-STINK! rated T just in case :
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I ran through the dark forest, my black ruffely dress catching and ripping upon the sticks and branches ahead and to my sides. I stopped and held up the bottom of my dress. My combat boot was stuck in the mud. I pulled it out and ran farther and faster. I stopped short, one hand holding up my dress, the other reaching out to the insane light. It glowed green, and sparkeled. I quickly assumed it was evil, luring me in, which don't get me wrong, would lead me in anyday, but right now, not so much. I slipped on an unexpected patch of ice, and starred straight into the crimson eyes, the ones I loved so much. It's body grasped me, comsuming me in a warm embrace, I sobbed. I looked up, our lips met...then, blackness.

Chapter 1

First Day of Skool

I trudged in the moist grass, on my way to skool. My iPod blarring to my ears form the earbuds placed in them. I walked, my boots thuding against the ground. My black camisol, black skinny jeans, and knne high converse, my burgendy hair straightened, and batting against my eyelashes. My lonesim lip piercing in the middle under my bottom lip, an eye catching hot pink. I wasn't paying attention until an unknown being wrapped its arms around my kneck from behind me. When I saw its green hands rest upon my kneck, I knew who it was. Zim. I quickly spun around, and embraced him. He looked into my eyes, and our lips met. I would never get tired of that taste. The taste of mapel sydrup and waffles. Zim was much taller now. His hair auctually looked real, it was almost over his eyes, pin straight, the ends fading into red. Something I did for him. He lifted me up, and I wrapped my legs around him, like he was carrying me like a father carrys their child. My lips desprately crushed against his. He put me back down, and I smiled at him. He pulled something out of his back pocket. He took my finger, and slipped it on. It was a small ring, with the skull I always used to wear as a kid. It was completely made out of jewls and diamonds. Instead of thanking him, I did the next best thing, maybe even better, I kissed him. He smiled and then took my winterfresh gum out of his mouth. I laughed.  
"sorry" I said.  
"Its ok babe, I was hungry anwayd" He smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist.  
Zim and I had hooked up over the summer, and it had been the best god damn summer of my life.  
We walked onto the dreadful campus, feeding into all the stares. To add to all of that., before going inside the building, Zim pulled me up and kissed me, wrapping his tounge around mine in the process. I loved that, and he knew it. I playfully pinched him, and we walked into the building, hand in hand, leaving all those clueless assholes to fend for themselves.  
We ran down the halls, laughing. When we got to my locker, he threw me up against the wall, and crushed his lips to mine, his tounge wrapping itself around mine.  
"Mmmmmm" was all we said untill the bell rang. I composed myself, and walked towards homeroom. I sat in my usual seat.  
"Children!" my gay teacher said. He and followed us to highschool. Yay. I looked up at him, he seemed mad.  
"Because of the dreadful thigns you children wear, a uniform is being installed. When I call your name, come up and get it" He said.  
Just great, now I have to wear a uniform. This shit sucks.  
When I got mine, it reveled a plain white blouse, a navy blue skirt, a ruby red bow tie, a black belt, and a pair of striped leggins. We were instructed to put them on after given a picture of what they looked like. I gasped in the mirror. It was the ugliest ansombal I've ever seen. I shoved my old loving clothes in my bag, and pulled out my old steel toed boots. They'd look better with this outfit. By lunch, I dragged my feet over to my locker. By the time I got there, Zim was leaning against my locker. He was in navy blue pants, a black vest, ruby red tie, white blouse, and black boots. He looked at me, and smiled. I leaned my head against his chest. "Isn't it just horrible!" I fake sobbed into him.  
He lifted my chim up. "I think it looks absolutly georgous" He smiled.  
"Kiss me?" I asked.  
"My pleasure my dark princess" he gentley placed his lips against mine. That wasn't good enough. I grabbed his tie, and pulled him down. I wanted him to play with my tounge, to make the stress go away. And he did.  
"Wanna go to my house today?" He asked"  
"I don't know, unless you wanna come to mine?" I asked.  
He looked at me. "You need to meet my dad sometime" I said.  
"But the Dib" He said, grasping my hands  
"I know, but we'll work it out, as much as I hurt him, and he pretends not to care about me, I know he loves me, somewhere inside of him" I looked down at the scar on my arm, from over the summer.  
*****FlashBack******  
I walked out the front step and breathed in the discusting summer air. NOrmally I would have a gag reflex and sleep all day on days like these, but Zim and I are in love, and things are so much better. My black sundress, black sunglasses, and black flip flops, I approached Dib.  
"Hey Dib"  
"Hey" He said looking up.  
"Can I tell you somehting?" I asked.  
"Sure" he said.  
"Well, I'm kind of in love" the words slipped out of my mouth. I've never said anyhting about love, to anyone, but maybe Zim. Defiently never Dib. e arched his eyebrow, and asked me who.  
"Zim.." I said.  
I watched his composed interested expression turn to anger, then to furious, then to rage. He grabbed my wrist, and held onto it so hard, he almost cut off my circulation. He yelled at me, swatted me, and kicked me, like I was a dog. He grabbed my wrist and threw me into the lake by our house. I couldn't swim. I flapped pathetically in the water, swallowing water and gasping for breath. When I felt like I was falling deeper and deeper, I began to close my eyes, and watched my last bubbles float up out of reach. When I woke up, I was laying in the grass. My dress was sticking to me, and my shoes and sunglasses were right next to my head. I looked over and saw Zim, gasping for breath, breathing heavily, steaming. He had saved me? Then I fell asleep.

*****End FlashBack****

"No" I said.  
"OK, I understand"  
I looked at him "Zim, I know you have a PLan B"  
He nodded "I sure do, I'll pick you up at your locker" He smiled and dashed off just as the bell rang. I walked into my last class. As I fought to pay attention, I was trying to figure out whaty Zim had planned.  
"Gaz?" I looked up,my history teacher had asked me a question? I felt everyones eyes on me, only I refused to leave my teachers eyes.  
"What was the title of Luther King's speech at the Washington Monument?" She asked, her arms crossed and her foot taping, she was obviously irritated.  
"Uhm, I had a dream?" I asked.  
"Yes, you did Gaz, no more falling in sleep"  
Shit, got me there. Then, the assholes of my class, laughs. Whatever. I put my head back on my desk, and covered it with my arms. I jolted up, and bit of drool, when the bell rang. Walking down the hall towards my locker, I spotted Zim.  
"Hello georgous" he said kissing me. He had a piece of paper in his hand.  
"What's that?" I asked pointing to the paper.  
"Oh, nothing, it's for your suprise tonight!" He said slyly and hid it in his back pocket.  
"So where are we going?" I asked.  
"Somewhere very nice" his smile got bigger.  
"Is there anything I'll need?" I asked.  
"Uhm, yeah." He said.  
"like what?" I aksed.  
"Well, just pack a little bit of clothes, just enough for the weekend."  
"OKiedokie"  
I took my books out of my locker, and slammed it shut,made sure it was closed, and walked out the building hand in hand with Zim. We stopped at the one intersection, that to the left is Zim's house, to the right, mine. I kissed him, and we did our little tounge hug, and left. When I glanced behind my shoulder, he was still standing at the intersection staring at me with a dreamy expression. I turned around, and hoped Dib wasn't home yet. Luckily I never have to see him at school. He's still bent on killing and exposing Zim, but since Zim found out it was an exile, Dib kind of gave up also. I glanced in the driveway, nope Dib was still out. I ran inside the house. After checking if my dad was home, I locked the door and ran upstaires. I stared at the stuffed animals, ready to attack whenever needed. I threw them into an empty box, and scanned my closet. I picked out a gray shirt with lace, black skinny jeans, a black and gray striped hoodie, and my converse knee highs. I crimped my hair, did my make up, and packed my things. I packed my sexiest bras too, just in case. Thinking about that made me smile. I heard running up the staires. I stopped short. I rummaged through my drawer, for the safety handgun. I looked out the window, no sign of Zim's car, or Dib or my dad's cars. I grabbed the gun, and made my way down the hall, down the staires, and into the kitchen. Something was moving around, I could hear it. I ran up the staires, and caught it slink into Dib's room.  
"HA!" I yelled, shooting, missing a few times, but finally shooting it in the leg. The creature yelped in pain. It seemed really familiar. I help the gun with caution, and walked towards the figure on the floor.  
"Don't move, you hear me? You ugly piece of shit, I don't know why you're in my house, but I have a gun, and you better stay on the floor, you got me?" I said.  
The person stood up swiftly and put its hand around the nose of the gun. "Gaz, calm down". It was Dib. I had shot Dib!  
"Ohmigod Dib I'm so sorry!"I said. I dropped the gun.  
"No you did the right thing, I should've told you I was here." He out an old shirt around his wound. I nodded and left the room. I slipped on a black dress, black heels, and applied my make up. I grabbed my bags, and hoped in my glossy BMW and drove off to Zim's house.

When I pulled up in front of the green and purple house, before I could even get out of the car, Zim opened the door, and lifted me up to kiss him. Once he put me down, the little green dog, attacked my leg. I picked GIR up and held him.  
"Ready?" Zim aksed.  
"As ever' I said. H egrabbed my hand, amnd walked me over to his car. He opened the door for me. Since he's hundreds of human years, he somehow manages ot make a lot of money, so he slid the door up for me, I should say, and I slid in. He closed it and quickly moved to the other side of the car. He quickly plugged in his iPod and turned up the radio. This addiction by Alkaline Trio blarred, and I scrowled through his songs, until I found evanescence, something I got Zim hooked on. I played "Even in death" my favourite song. I looked at Zim, he smiled, but kept his eyes on the road. After about three hours of driving, I fell asleep. When I woke up, I looked up, I wasn't in the car, and I wasn't walking. Zim was carrying me. I looked up at the gray sky. I strained my kneck, and lifted my head up, the sand was gray, the ocean was a dark gray with the smallest tint of dark blue. The house ahead was white, with glass windows and doors. I opened my eyes a little more, and looked up at Zim's chin. It was green, he stil had colour. His clothes were black and white, and my skin was still pale, and my cllothes were black and white. The crescent shaped moon hovered in the sky, and the atmosphere turned a bit darker. Zim openedthe door, and everything inside the house was white. He walked up some gray hardwood steps and placed me on a white bed. I didn't ask any questions, I just fell asleep.  
I woke up, and stretched. I was on a bed. I swung my legs over the side and glanced out the window. Everything was black, white, and shades of gray. I got up and looked in the mirror. I was still in the black dress. I out on black and gray plaid skinny jeans, and a white tank top. I didn't bother to out on shoes, I walked downstaires. I looked out the kitchen window, and say Zim sitting by the water. i walked over, dragging my toes a bit im the sand. When I reached him, I just sat next to him. He looked at me.  
"Awake?" he asked.  
"Just barely"  
He smiled. I leaned my head on his shoulder. I stared out at the sea.  
"Question" I said.  
"Hm?"  
"where are we?"  
"Uhm, its called Liliop"  
"Why?"  
"Well, because, only your skin colour is still colourful, everything else is black and white"  
"That's really cool" my head slid down, into his lap. He stroked my hair and stared into space. Zim moved a bit, and pulled out the paper. It was the paper for the dance.  
"Do you wanna..go to the dance with me, Gaz?"  
I stared at him. He defiently was _not_ the dancing type.  
He began to look a little sad. "Yes! Yes Zim, I will defiently go with you!"  
He smiled, and I leaned my head on his shoulder. Nothing was wrong with a little nap.  
I woke up on the same bed I was on this morning. I looked out the window, and pulled open the white drapes. The sun was directly over head, a white sun. I walked down the staires. I dug through the drawers in the kitchen and found old white ribbon. I wrapped it around my feet like Amy in Evanescence in My Immortal video. I opened the side door. My hair transformed to black. I walked down to the ocean. I walked out to my ankels, giggeling when the water washe dover my feet and splashed up to my knees. The colour of my skin drained. I turned around. Zim was walking towards me. The colour was drained from his skin, and was white. He walked in the water towards me and I wasn't suprised when I saw the water steaming at his ankels. He didn't scream or yell. He ran out of the water, swiped on some paste, and walked back in.  
"I bathed in paste earlier, I guess it didn't was around my ankels" he said with a slight smile.  
I pushed some of his hair behind his ear and smiled. He leaned in and kissed me.


	2. some weird things

Gaz P.O.V

I swung on the wooden swing. I swung fifty feet above the ground. Looking down I wasn't scared. With every slow swing, the scenery changed. First it was the city, then Liliop, then the Irken Empire, then throughout space. I landed on a dry patch of land. Quickly teleporting to a dark room. A figure was on a table, messy guts, hanging out of them. I saw a green tint to it. I rushed over to it. Zim! I cried over his dead body, watching right before my eyes, the wounds heal. His eyes opened, and I hugged him for dear life, I never wanted to let go. Then he disapeared. I was in a wooden cell, in a blue long, dress. Around me was shreaded posters of me, wanted, for being a witch. Zim was leaning against the wall. I got up.  
"Zim, what year is it?" I asked, I had a faint british accent. "1606" he said.  
I got up. "I'm not a wicth!" I yelled shaking the bars, tears running down my face. This was so real. He walked up to the bars. "You are, in front of all the town, brewing a spell, they didn't even have to break down your door" He said. He leaned against the bars, leaning in to kiss me, before the sceen changed.  
I shot up in bed, sweating. It was still dark outside. I pulled myself put of bed, only to find it was saturday. Whatever. I threw on some sweats , black, and walked downstaires. No coffee. Nice. I grabbed my keys, and walked out of the house. I got in my car, and drove to the nearest coffee place. I got a cup, and drove home. I decided, to go for a walk. I pulled the car into the driveway, turning it off, the sound of 'dear tragedy' by bayside. I unplugged my iPod, and plugged into my ear phones. The song continued. I knew Zim was going to study today, which sucked for me. But Prom was tonight, so I turned home. I got back inside the house, and walked upstaires. The coffee was no help. I slugged into bed and slept.  
I jolted up. How long had I slept? The Prom started at five, it was three. Shit! I turned on my curling iron, and started my make up. Finally I was down to the dress. I slipped it on. I looked out the window, some girls were walking. Long gown dresses. I slipped on black Mary Janes, and walked down staires. Just as I was about to open the door, Zim opened it himself. I was short of breath. He took my hand and we walked to his car. Quick and, well, fast, so Dib wouldn't see. We drove to the hotel where it was. music could be heard, and we walked in. We started to dance, and did normal prom like things. Then IT happened. It happened so fast, it was blurry.

The ship crashed right into the middle of the room, killing atleast ten or eleven teenagers. A girl got out. Purple hair, and her clothes looked like the kind Nny wears. She seemed so familiar. Who was she? She smiled as horror spread scross Zim's face. Tak. Everyone hid under and behind tables. Tak walked over to me and Zim, the only ones still standing. Zim used his arm, to signal me to stand back. I stood my ground.  
"Oh Zim, when we were little, I really didn't have feelings for you, but when you shot me into space, I began to feel guilty for trying to kill you. Well, I see you've gotten over me" She said, pointing to me. Zim glared at her. "So now, you can either come with me, or I'll kill her'' she said. Zim couldn't hold it in. He charged at her, knocking her into a table. She growled, and grabbed a girl. She held a knife to her throat. "I'll kill this girl!" she said. The girl wailed, she began to cry. Everyone got silent. I went up behind Tak, and kicked her from behind the knee, knocking her, and the knife down. The girl cried with relief, and ran over behind one of the now, turned over tables. Tak faced me. I kicked off my shoes. She chucked a chair at me, I ducked, but one of the legs ripped the side of my dress. I threw a glass at her. It hit her in the cheek. There was a slash there. She disapeared. "Everyone! Leave now!" Zim yelled. Everyone left in a crazy flock of teenagers. Zim stood his ground. Something-er, someone pulled him. Dib? We ran out the back door and into the woods. I ran ahead, I ran and ran. I stopped short. The green light, dancing, appeared so...real. I spun around, Zim's hot breath, against my neck. I spun around. It wasn't Zim.  
"D-Dib...?" I asked.  
Dib and Zim. They weren't there. I heard Dib scream in pain nearby, in the dark woods, and heard snapping. I screamed, and cowarded to my knees. Pain scortched through my viens. I looked up. Zim's figure, running blurrily in my vision. He pushed Tak out of the way, and kissed me one last time. I screamed when she knocked him out of the way. She grabbed my arm, and then, blackness.


	3. where is my Gaz?

Zim P.O.V

I wasn't enough. I wasn't fast enough. I wasn't strong enough.

Gaz is gone. I'm to blame. She's gone. Not here with me.

I got up out of my bed. It was no use. I threw myself back down. School was cancelled for the rest of the year becuase of either all the klids that now need therapy, or the FOURTEEN dead students. There was no doubt Tak would kill Gaz. My beautiful Gaz. I was expelled from school anyway. I was blamed for all of this. I was blamed for my injuries, Dib's injuries, The damage to the hotel, the disapearance of Gaz, but not the death of the student, still being investigated, so I wasn't charged with anything. The sky was dark, I stayed in bed all day. Feeling depressed and listening to all of Gaz's favourite emo bands. I plugged my ear phones into my iPod, and took my iPod out of the speakers. I got up. I put on a black tank top, over that a black shirt, black jeans, and motor cycle boots. I put on my chain necklace with the jewle encrusted skull, the same one as the ring I gave Gaz. I brushed my already straightened bangs, and ran outside. I got into my old Voot Cruiser, wincing at the tight fit. I drove over to the high cliff just above the city. There were a lot of trees. I punched one, sending it flying. That's it! I punched another tree, and another, thinking. If I fight Tak, I might be able to steal back Gaz. While I'm at it, I'll take down the Tallests. The Tallests not my TOP priority, because, I need to get Gaz back. Stil punching trees, them now either exploding or catching into flames. "I'll train for the next week, then grab...Gir, and go off." Saying Gir like it I was talking about an Earth species worse than the Cockroach. For the next week, my training ranked through sit ups, push ups, weight lifting, all kinds of tricepts, bicepts, and abdominal muscal strethening excercieses, I could master. I only allowed myself three hours of sleep, and to eat, only to drink (suprisingly not burning anymore) water, and eat an apple. That's it. I'm very dedicated to saving Gaz. I grabbed Gir, and got into a-bigger-Voot Cruiser. I didn't care who saw, I shot up into space. So many stars, planets, suns.  
"Oooooooooo" Gir said, his hands pressed up against the glass, his breath fogging up the window. I nearly smiled. He was really cute...when he wasn't annoying the shit out of me. Of course, I spoke to soon, he started squealing and banging against the window. Nice. I saw a familiar smily, soft swift hair, and screaming...girls...? The Justin Bieber planet! I drove a little faster past THAT planet, and finlly made it to Irk. Landing in an empty docking area, I exhaled, this would be good. I'm comin' Gaz.

S_**orry for the short chapter, I wanted to get a quick glimpse of Zim's side. I wanted it to look like, he was kinda like Karate Kid, training for the huge fight, but to get back his love. Plus to kill the Tallest, for all thier humiliation and lies they threw at him. So the next will be from Gaz. So, I hope you like it!**_


End file.
